It's Not That I Like You!
by Crescent Reaper
Summary: A Short Song Fic. Soul's been courting Maka Albarn for 6 months and it seems like the said girl doesn't even have a clue. Worst case scenario, she's denial and a Tsundere. Well, like she said, It's not that she likes him anyway. Or does she? First published fic, please go easy on me.


Okay first of all this is my first published SoMa fic here, though I've been in this for years! So... tell me what you think... uhh.. enjoy?

A gentle hum leaves the pretty ash blond girl in pigtails. Her earphones are snuck comfortably in her ears as she pass the deserted hallway. She wasn't usually late like this but since her life is fucked up with her divorcing parents and her drunk dad to take care of at a Monday night, I say that's a pretty decent excuse to be late in class.

She smirked as the song reached to a soprano which she sings along. Her voice almost echoed with a stable "Ai~!"

"That's pretty good." Maka jumped at the sudden voice from her back. She saw the gravity defying silver haired man leaning to the hall's wall looking at her with a bemused expression. "Never knew little miss doll face is pretty good at singing."

"Wha—! No one asked you, sharky!" the owner of the long legs and dynamic ass blushed while subconsciously pouting her cute red lips. Soul "Eater" Evans is her most hated guy in the whole school. Not only because he teases her, or how he got a title for being a heartthrob or player but also because he flirts with her. And Maka Albarn doesn't like annoying flirts. He'd been flirting (courting) her for about 6 months now and sh still thinks he's trying to get into her pants. (skirt)

Soul stood straight and walked near to the pigtailed beauty. "Didn't know you got guts to actually taint your precious attendance." Maka rolled her eyes and started to walk to her class again. The whole walk to her class were full of tease, jests, laughs and Maka-chops. (Don't ask why, because her ankles are not that fat!)

Maka opened the door and was greeted by Professor Stein's scary glare. Maka handed a letter and Stein doesn't need to read it to know it was his former senpai's written apology. The bags under the blond teen's eyes explains everything, knowing Spirit Albarn himself.

Stein sigh and excused Maka for being late but the red eyed man is a different story. "And you Evans? Why are you late?" the menacing tone Stein released didn't even paced the sharp teeth male.

Soul smirked and squeezed himself in between the door frame and Stein's huge body. "Let's just say that I've got myself just a little bit of love that I want to spend." Stein raised a brow at this and the whole class started to buzz with murmurs and whispers. A large amount of shameless gasps are collected from Soul's fans too.

"Oh? And who are you going to spend it to?" Stein rides along with his student while taking few glimpse at his blond niece. Soul swiftly sits besides Maka with a cool grin to Maka's annoyance.

"To you of course." He said loudly to Maka loudly for the whole class to hear. "Miss Maka Albarn!"

Maka's eye started to twitch and a magical thick leather book suddenly summoned within her fingers. She raised it like a knife and smashed it to the albino-not-albino male with her infamous Maka-chop screech. The class filled with various kind of laughs; snickers, snorts, giggles and chuckles. But there were also glares directed to Maka from Soul's fans.

Even Professor Stein laughed. "Seems like you'll never get that chance though." He commented.

"Poor Soul, never had the chance to dance in romance with Albarn." Liz snide a remark.

"With her constant hitting." Says Black Star.

"And kicking!" Kid deadpanned.

"And putting him down!" Patty joined too. The almost-man-hater just rolled her eyes at them as she pulled her magical summoning book to its hiding place.

"Yeah, gang up on me guys. Because you really can't make me like this…" She looked at Soul with disgust. "Thing."

The few more teasing and banter continued before Stein continued his lesson… (dissection) to which everyone's dismay.

Finally the bell rang and stumbled bodies raced out of the door as Maka gathers her things before the unconscious shark man wakes up. She dashes out of the room and went straight outside to eat under the shade of the tree. She doesn't want to stay too long with Soul or it'll be too hard to leave his side. She may be tempted to brush his silver bangs from his aristocratic face and may or may not earn him another Maka-chop for making her flustered without even doing anything.

Maka sighed and massaged her temples. She may continuously say mean things at him but it just seem that she can't get enough of his presence and if she'd stay she'll just think of how would it feel to intertwine their hands together… but as of now though, it would be nothing but closed doors because Maka Albarn doesn't like romance. She doesn't DO romance.

"What am I even thinking?" she says to herself and sighs. She opened her bento and starts to eat but in between her bites she noticed the bush shuffled for a minute. She squinted her eyes and saw a tiny shade of white. She growled under her breath and stood. She marched right up the bush expecting to find the silver haired red eyed man but she found no one.

She tilted her head confused and shrugged but when she turned she was attacked with a surprise bear hug. Maka yelped and automatically kneed him in the balls… but it didn't stop there. He was punched to the face.

A total K.O.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screeched while stomping her feet. Her face's dark red that rivals a ripe tomato.

"I was just going to say Hi." Soul retorted while rubbing his swollen cheek. "You didn't have to punch me if you like the hug so much."

Maka gaped at him making her into a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. "I DO NOT!"

"You know, you shouldn't be all tsundere about it. I mean it's okay for you to like me back." Maka's jaw dropped to the surface and her eyes widen in embarrassment.

"I do not like you!"

"Then why are you blushing? It was just a hug, Maka. Even Black Star gives you those and you never blushed."

Maka stuttered a second and bravely answered. "That was a direct attack!" Maka reasoned lamely. Soul's grin became wider.

"Still didn't explain the blush though." He teased and Maka bit her lip nervously still flushed. Soul snickered at the sight and uttered, "Cute."

"URUSAI!" and she started to attack Soul in which turned to a chase.

Maka panted as she skittered to the hallway finding any sign of the demon faced man's whereabouts. She heard low chuckle and swiftly turned to find stray white hair poking from the side of the wall. She jumped right into the space to face the man.

"AHA!"

"Uh-oh. The wild cat found me." He teased her. Maka grit her teeth and crossed her arms.

"Stupid Octopus! Take that back!" Soul stared at her pouting red face for a minute and then bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You." He admitted after his set of laugher while resting his forehead on hers. While Soul look directly at Maka's shining evergreen eyes, he pulls the stray blond hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. Maka was grounded on the spot and found herself hypnotised with the silver haired man's crimson orbs. "So how am I an Octopus?"

"How am I a cat?" she retorted.

A tiny tint of pink stained Soul's cheek while caressing the blonde's cheek subconsciously. "Well— uh… Cats are cute." Maka stared at her for a second when her face started to burn red once again. She pushed Soul away while stepping back.

"Go away!"

The bell rang and Maka stared horrified at her half eaten bento. "I didn't even finished my meal!" she hissed at him and gathered her things. Soul was left there standing and groaned.

"I was this close to kissing her!" he groaned to himself while comparing the space before their lips meet. He collapsed to the grassy ground back flattened and sighed. "Fucking coy… Fucking Albarn."

The next sequence of classes were uneventful since Soul's seat and Maka's are far away from each other. Though that didn't stop Soul in doing something to get Maka's attention, but still it was no avail, the girl's focused hard on the white board and her notes.

As school finally finished. Soul heaved a sigh of relief and raced to catch Maka "Fucking" Albarn because clearly, she doesn't want to talk to him at all. He grip firmly at her arm and it doesn't seem he'll let go of her any minute now.

"Ugh! Could you just leave me alone?"

"Could we just get along?" He shot back at her. "You're too headstrong."

"Is that supposed to be a problem now?"

"Yes!"

"Well too bad, there's no way, go away, now so long!" she struggled to snatch her arm free with her flushed cheeks. 'Why can't her cheeks just be plain white for once? Is she trying to seduce with that? Because if she is… fuck it's working.' He thought. He could already hear Black Star's voice in his head saying, "You're totally whipped, bro!"

"Just talk to me and you'll see." He almost pleaded. Almost. Maka opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish out of water.

"T-that's not f-fair, using flair, you dummy!" Her voice were absolutely moe!... or close to moe… for Soul that is. He can't help to chuckle and thus, he's pushed aside.

"Come on, Maka. Why not?" he grumbled while following her.

"Well, let me make this clear. Like you, I also got myself just a little bit of l-love that I wanna spend on." She paused and steal a glanced at him.

"NOT on you!" 'because I'm afraid you'll say that it's not okay with you.' She added in her head. Maka blushed again. 'Be-because he's always laughing! And joking!' she didn't know if what Soul's doing is actually legit… genuine. She doesn't want to look like a fool being played by him. Maka felt the surge of pain and insecurity.

'Get yourself together! Stop with the mushy thoughts! HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING CLOWN! Don't fall for that guy!' she scolds herself.

"A little defensive there." He teased. Maka only rolled her eyes and fasten her steps. "Really cute, Maka."

"Sometimes I hope you mean what you say." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

He giggled and smirked at her. "I do though. I mean everything that I say."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes at him but an evident pink stained her pale skin cheeks. Sometimes she wonders what Soul would think when she finally let her pride sink down. (Like it would ever happen though) Could they hold hands? Kiss? Live their lives like a gentle bliss?

"We could." Maka abruptly stopped walking as she realized that she said that out loud making both of her hands slapped to her mouth with a horrified gasp.

"AH! I'm- I'm not talking about you!" She defends then harrumphed. Soul smirked slyly. He can actually brag that he made the iron long leg princess stutter. Well, he is Soul Evans for that matter, bind women to the palm of his hands. Not like he done that intentionally though. Heck, he didn't even had a girlfriend for his whole 19 year old life. "You're not my prince in this."

Soul snorted. "Prince." He repeated mockingly and starts chuckling. A string of uncoherent curses leaves the blond female's mouth. Curse her hopeless romantic side she can't believe that exists.

"Shut up!" she starts beating him with punches… Soul tried to dodge it but some of it actually hit him, and to be honest those punches are not exactly weak. It'll leave bruises as marks. Way to show love, Maka.

"You're really a Tsundere." He blurted out. Maka froze shaking in rage. "My girl's a Dere. A tsun- Tsundere!"

"I am not a Tsundere! How many times did I told you that?! And I am not your girl!" she flushed red again. 'Really, can she not blush around about everything?' Soul thought. "I-I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!"

"Oh? And the blushing?"

"B-blush— I'm not blushing! I was just r-rushing and forgot my…"

"Your?"

"Uh— Sunscreen! I burn easily!"

"Sure…" he said totally not buying it. He laughs gently which Maka laughs along with him for no reason. The gentle smile remained on her lips and Soul immediately noticed this since he's blandly staring at her. "Your smile is really cute, though."

Her tsundere instincts told her to push his face away and so she did. "Suck it up, Soul! Argh!"

Soul sighed. "I just wanted to let you know."

"No one wants to know that. Especially me! You're a fucking liar, Soul Eater."

"Am not." He growled.

"Yes you are!" she hissed.

"Why won't you just go out with me? I'm actually serious with you."

"Why would a heartthrob like you would go after a nerd like me anyways? I don't want to be one in your collections, Evans!"

"I can't believe you actually believe those rumors."

"You're not actually denying it either!"

"Whatever." As the subject drop Soul turned to the opposite direction. He can't believe that for the first time in his life, to like a girl and be rejected like this over and over again. Her walls are really hard to strike down. Don't the wrong idea, he's not giving up on her. He just want to blow off some steam. Courting a girl with a clear distaste with men is really hard to please. He thinks she didn't even knew he's courting her… which is actually happening right now.

"It's not like you'll take me seriously anyway." She whispered to herself but since Soul has his musical ears, he heard it loud and clear. Maka starts to walk again and the lad turned to watch her for a second, getting distracted how her hips swing and her rear jiggle a little with each step. Shinigami- fuck! He's a pervert… he blames it on the blond vixen though.

"I am!" he shouts. Maka turned to look at him in the eyes. "I do like you. A lot. I'm really serious about you. Uh— I mean seriously Maka, what kind of a guy in the right mind to flirt with you for 6 months straight just to fool you? Your Maka-chops, kicks and punches are not exactly safe! I call that abuse! Err…. A-and uh… I'm not like what you think I am."

"I'm not your father." He added. Maka's eyes widen and her blush started to bloom against her face again.

Then out of the blue, a flying leather bound book went straight to his face. "BAKA!! What are you t-talking about!? S-saying those out loud is embarrassing! Someone could have heard you, you shameless bastard!!"

"W-what?! I'm still at fault?!"

Maka bit her lips and to his surprise she went up to him helping him up the ground. She stared at him for a minute or two… or more. And he doesn't actually mind it. He would actually let himself indulge with the situation. Gosh… He's screwed deep shit.

"Umm…" she averted her gaze and bit her bottom lip again. "Hey— uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Err…." her blush intensified and it actually worried Soul. "Anoo…"

"Are you okay?" Maka looked up and stare to his eyes.

"Yeah… well…" then she smiled sheepishly. Soul only waited patiently. "Hey, are you f-free today?"

A surge of joy went to his body and he can't resist to smile giddily but he masked it off with a smug look. "Oh? Why do you want to know?"

"It's not that I like you, Okay?!"

"Alright cool. Where do you want to go?" there was a pause and a familiar annoying teasing smirk creeped to his lips. "Do I need to rent a boat and sail to find a bunny or something and feed it with some juicy kale, like a cheesy prince?"

Maka spluttered and blushed furiously. Seriously a tomato would really be jealous of her complexion now. He laughed internally. She coughed and glared at him. "No that sounds really stupid." She deadpanned.

"Okay, then how about a classy dinner by candlelight?"

"That might be expensive and I'm broke right now." She paused when she found a confused expression written on his face. "I don't plan you to treat me. I could pay my own meal, thank you very much."

"Scary movies till midnight?"

"Are you trying to scare me just so you can hold me tight like a 'prince charming' you are?" she teased back. Soul guffawed.

"Jesus Maka!" Maka laughed with him too.

"But either way no. You'll just get Cheeto crumbs on me!"

"I was seen right through my plan." He faked gasp earning a giggle from Maka.

"Okay, you're really dense. I really don't like all of this talk. Don't get my laugh earlier a wrong idea!" she coughed like composing herself to force the euphoria down. "Listen here, buddy! It's all a big fantasy that you see inside of your head! So just say good bye!"

"Augh! Way to ruin the mood, Maka."

"W-what? You're imagining things!"

"Okay I get the tough act, Maka but seriously –"

"What do you mean tough act? I don't act tough for your information because I could seriously kick your ass even in a dress!"

"Urgh! Okay fine the park! We'll go to the park!"

"Pfft… you wouldn't even know what to bring."

"Goddamnit! Will you please just say yes?" he said impatiently. 'And she's the one who actually asked me out in this… well somehow. She asked me with her eyes okay?'

"Geez fine. Don't get your panties in a twist, Baka tako. I-it's not like I'll enjoy it or anything." She pouted and giggled. Soul only smirked and shook his head.

He grab her hand and led her to his motorcycle. Finally a progress!

He can finally brag that he got a date with The Maka Albarn. Pretty soon she'll be his girlfriend too… and maybe someday… she'll be his wife too and bare his children.

Maybe. Just Maybe... But hey it's not wrong to dream right?

End.

A/N: So… basically this is a song fiction. The song is actually the title of the fic! It's really cute and the lyrics are mushed up into this fic! I hope I done a great job in this… well I could only hope. Tsunderes are really hard to portray… or to only me that is. Okay now I feel stupid. Hahaha! Hope you listen to the song and enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reading! *


End file.
